gleethespinofffandomcom-20200213-history
Glee TV
'SCRIPT' SCENE 1- The choir room, Friday afternoon The New Directions sit in the choir room. Tina and Blaine stand in front singing "E.T." They dance around the room as they sing. Tina sings as she teases Brad, "You're so hypnotizing. Could you be the devil? Could you be an angel? Your touch magnetizing." '' Blaine joins in and they dance around each other, ''"Feels like I am floating, leaves my body glowing. They say be afraid, you're not like the others, futuristic lover. Different DNA. They don't understand you. You're from a whole other world, a different dimension." Tina jumps up and dances on top of the piano. Soon, her high-heel breaks, making her fall in slow motion and hit the tile floor. Everything becomes a blur as she sings, "You open my eyes, and I'm ready to go, lead me into the light." SCENE 2- Glee TV green screen room, six years later, Friday afternoon Soon Tina finds herself floating around in the universe with Blaine just like the "E.T." music video. They keep singing.'' "Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me. Infect me with your love and fill me with your poison. Take me, ta-ta-take me. Wanna be a victim, ready for abduction. Boy, you're an alien. Your touch so foreign. It's supernatural, extraterrestrial, extraterrestrial, extraterrestrial. Boy, you're an alien. Your touch so foreign. It's supernatural, extraterrestrial."'' As the song ends, Tina and Blaine fall and appear to be infront of a green screen. "Great stuff, guys. We'll definitely be airing that tonight," says Schue, stepping out from behind the camera. He's dressed fancily and talks like a rich man. "Um, Mr. Schue? Where am I?" asks Tina, confused. "What'cha talkin' about Teeny? You're at Glee TV headquaters, of course. Where you've been for the past, like, six years," replies Blaine with an unusal accent. "Six years? And what's Glee TV? And which way is the choir room?" asks Tina, even more confused than before. "Glee TV? You tellin' me you don't know what Glee TV is?" asks Blaine. Tina shrugs. "Teeny, Glee TV is New Directions's home! Evah since our national champ win six years ago, we've taken over MTV with Glee TV, a music video station that we control. And you still don't remember?" "Why would I remember... Wait is this a prank? Did I bump my head and now I'm being pranked by you guys? C'mon! Admit it!" chuckles Tina, but Blaine and Mr. Schue don't laugh. Mike walks in and goes right over to Tina and gives her a long kiss on the lips, and then pulls back. "Hey, sweetie. Nice video shoot." Then Artie walks in. "Mike, c'mon, New Directions shooting in five! Oh. Hey Tina, great job. You too, Blaine." GLEE! SCENE 3- Glee TV lounge, six years later, Friday afternoon Tina and Sugar sit in the Glee TV lounge. "Really, Teeny, you don't remember anything?" asks Sugar. "Nope, the last thing I remember is me falling in the choir room. And then I was here. Strange, huh? And why does everybody keep calling me Teeny?" asks Tina. "'Cause that's your stage name, Tina! You picked it out yourself. I find it ironic, since you have BY FAR the largest voice here..." "What about Rachel? Isn't she the star?" asks Tina. "Oh, you don't want to know what happened to her. Just don't ask. It's too horrible..." says Sugar, walking out the door. "Wait! Sugar! What happened?" asks Tina, rushing after her. "Tina, Rachel, well, she went... mental..." whispers Sugar, "Anyway, gotta go, recording in ten!" Tina stands in the hallway, shocked. 'SONGS' *'E.T.'- by Katy Perry- ''Sung by Tina and Blaine *'Sugar, Sugar-'' by The Archies''. Sung by Sugar and Haley (unrealeased) *'''One Thing- by One Direction. ''Sung by Sam, Rory, Blaine, Mike, Artie, and Levi *'Make You Feel My Love'''- by Adele. ''Sung by Rachel *'Gangnam Style- '''''by PSY. ''Sung by Mike, Artie, and Tina, feat. New Directions